Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 098
！ のＤのカード | romaji = Tsuini Hatsudō! Kyūkyoku no Dī no Kādo | japanese translated = Finally Activated! The Ultimate D-Card | episode number = 98 | japanese air date = August 16, 2006 | english air date = February 14, 2007 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Destiny Hero - Plasma | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Ultimate Destiny", known as "Finally Activated! The Ultimate D-Card" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Aster Phoenix discovers the awful truth about the murder of his father and the theft of the "Ultimate Destiny" card: the culprit behind both incidents is his current guardian, The D (who is another vessel possessed by The Light of Destruction). Summary Aster Phoenix confronts his guardian, The D and asks if he won his duel with Doctor Collector. The D responds that of course, he did. When asked he called Aster here, The D reveals his sinister past. After seeing a new card design made by Aster's father, he sneaked into his apartment that night and attempted to steal the card. However, the card had been tainted by The Light of Destruction, and The D kidnaps (kills in the Japanese version) Aster's father. He used "Destiny Hero - Plasma" to become the champion of the Pro League and hold his title for ten years. Though he couldn't use the card in official matches, the powers of The Light of Destruction aided his victories in other ways. In underground duels, he steals the souls of countless duelists using the card. With his past revealed, Aster wishes to avenge his father, and he begins his duel with The D. Aster summons "Destiny Hero - Dogma" on his first turn, but The D counters with "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and "D - Force", which forms a nearly unstoppable combo that renders "Plasma" virtually untouchable. Aster eventually uses "Destiny Hero - Dark Angel" to seal the effect of "D - Force", after realizing that his father must have created it specifically to counter "Destiny Hero - Plasma". When Aster is about to destroy "Plasma", The D reveals that the soul of Aster's father is trapped within the card. Aster's father speaks to him, and says he apologizes for creating such a powerful card. When he began to create it, he heard the voice of The Light of Destruction, and was unable to stop himself from finishing. He stated it was similar to what happened when Maximillion Pegasus created the Egyptian God cards. He states that the The Light of Destruction that possesses the The D is merely a husk; the real Light of Destruction exists inside of Sartorius. He urges Aster to attack and destroy "Plasma". Aster attacks and his father says good-bye to him before the destruction of "Plasma", which leaves Aster overwhelmed with sadness and guilt. As The D drops his cards, The Light of Destruction escapes from "Plasma" and explodes, setting the ship ablaze. The card flies towards Aster and he quickly takes it. He sadly looks at the card and says goodbye to his dad since he will never see him again. The D regaining consciousness, yells at Aster that he is the chosen one (in the dub he swears that he will have his revenge), but Aster knowing what he must do does not care what The D says at all. Aster rushes out to the Deck and is saved via helicopter by Chancellor Sheppard. Featured Duel: Aster Phoenix vs. The D Turn 1: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Draw" and subsequently activates it to discard "Destiny Hero - Malicious" and draw two cards (one of which is "D - Spirit"). Aster then activates "D - Spirit" to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) in Attack Position since he controls no "Destiny Hero" monsters. Aster then activates the effect of "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" to reveal the top card of his Deck. If that card is a Normal Spell Card, it will be sent to the Graveyard, and Aster can activate its effect on his next turn's Main Phase. Aster reveals "Pot of Greed", so it is sent to the Graveyard. Aster then activates "Over Destiny" to target the "Destiny Hero - Malicious" in his Graveyard and Special Summon "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) in Attack Position (as the Level of "Captain Tenacious" is at most 3, which is half the Level of "Destiny HERO - Malicious"). Aster then removes from play "Destiny Hero - Malicious" from his Graveyard via its own effect in order to Special Summon another "Malicious" (800/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Aster then Tributes his three Destiny Heroes in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400/2400) in Attack Position. Aster then Sets a card. He then activates "Clock Tower Prison". Now, during each of the D's Standby Phases, "Clock Tower Prison" will gain a Clock Counter. If four or more Clock Counters are on "Clock Tower Prison", all Battle Damage to Aster will be reduced to 0. If "Clock Tower Prison" is destroyed while it has at least four Clock Counters on it, Aster can Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" from his hand or Deck. Turn 2: The D The D draws. On the D's Standby Phase, the effect of "Dogma" activates, halving the D's Life Points (The D 4000 → 2000). At the same time, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a Clock Counter. The D then activates "Claret Note" to add up the total number of Levels of each monster Aster controls in order to Special Summon one "Plasma Token" for each four Levels determined by this effect. Since "Destiny Hero - Dogma" is a Level 8 monster, "Claret Note" Special Summons two "Plasma Tokens" (0/0 each) in Attack Position. The D then activates "Fiend's Sanctuary" to Special Summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. The D then Tributes his three tokens in order to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900/600) in Attack Position. The D then activates the effect of "Plasma" to equip itself with Aster's "Destiny HERO - Dogma", increase its ATK by half the ATK of "Dogma", and gain any effects that "Dogma" has ("Plasma": 1900 → 3600). "Plasma" attacks directly (Aster 4000 → 400). The D then activates "D - Force" and places it face-up on top of his Deck. While "D - Force" is the top card of the D's Deck, the D cannot conduct his normal draw during his Draw Phase, but in exchange, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" cannot be affected by the effects of Aster's Spells and Traps and the effects of Aster's face-up monsters are negated. The D then Sets a card. Turn 3: Aster Aster draws. On Aster's Standby Phase, the effect "Plasma" gained from "Dogma" activates (Aster 400 → 200). Through the effect of "Diamond Dude", Aster activates the effect of "Pot of Greed" from his Graveyard to draw two cards (one of which is "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord"). Aster then Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600/800) in Defense Position. He then activates the effect of "Doom Lord" to remove "Plasma" from play for two turns, but it doesn't work as "Plasma" negates the effects of Aster's face-up Effect Monsters while "D - Force" is the D's top card. Turn 4: The D Due to "D - Force", the D skips his Draw Phase. The D then activates his face-down "D - Boost" to draw two cards under his face-up "D - Force". On the D's Standby Phase, "Clock Tower Prison" gains a second Clock Counter. The D then activates "Drain Time" and declares "Standby Phase" for its effect. Now Aster and the D must skip the declared Phase on their next turn. "Destiny Hero - Plasma" attacks "Doom Lord", but Aster activates his face-down "D - Counter" to destroy "Plasma", however it doesn't work as "Plasma" is unaffected by Aster's Spells and Traps while "D - Force" is the D's top card. "Plasma" destroys "Doom Lord". The D then Sets a card. Turn 5: Aster Aster draws. Due to "Drain Time", Aster's Standby Phase is skipped. Aster then Sets two cards. Turn 6: The D Due to "D - Force", the D skips his Draw Phase. Due to "Drain Time", The D skips his Standby Phase. "Destiny Hero - Plasma" attacks directly. The D then activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy Aster's "Clock Tower Prison", but Aster chains his face-down "Eternal Dread" and his face-down "Greed Pact" to the activation of "Dust Tornado". The effects of the three activated cards resolve in reverse order. "Greed Pact" resolves first and lets Aster and The D both draw a card. This makes the D draw "D - Force". "Eternal Dread" resolves next and adds two Clock Counters to "Clock Tower Prison", giving it a total of four Clock Counters. "Dust Tornado" resolves last and destroys "Clock Tower Prison", which enables Aster to Special Summon "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (?/?) in Defense Position. Aster then activates the first effect of "Dreadmaster" to revive "Diamond Dude" (1400/1600) and "Captain Tenacious" (800/800) in Defense Position. Due to the last effect of "Dreadmaster", its original ATK and DEF are equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters that Aster controls ("Dreadmaster": ? → 2200/? → 2200). The D then re-activates "D - Force" and places it face-up on the top of his Deck. The D then activates "Unfair Judge" to pay 800 Life Points (The D 2000 → 1200) and select "Plasma" in order to conduct another Battle Phase this turn and allow "Plasma" to attack every monster Aster controls once each. "Plasma" attacks and destroys all three of Aster's monsters. Turn 7: Aster Aster draws "Destiny Hero - Dark Angel". On Aster's Standby Phase, the effect "Plasma" gained from "Dogma" activates (Aster 200 → 100). Aster then discards "Destiny Hero - Dark Angel" from his hand via its own effect in order to place it on the top of the D's Deck. Aster then activates "Dark City". Now when a Destiny Hero attacks a monster that has more ATK than it, the attacking monster will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. Aster then Normal Summons "Destiny Hero - Celestial" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Celestial" attacks "Plasma". Aster then activates the effect of "Celestial", destroying "Dogma" ("Plasma": 3600 → 1900/600) and inflicting 500 damage to the D (The D 1200 → 700). The effect of "Dark City" activates ("Celestial": 1600 → 2600/1400). Before "Celestial" is able to strike the final blow, Aster suddenly sees that "Destiny Hero - Plasma" has trapped his father's soul within itself, along with the souls of other Duelists that The D has defeated. Aster's father informs him that he and The D were under the control of the Light of Destruction when "Plasma" was created. Aster is hesitant to destroy "Plasma" on this note, but his father encourages him to do so, as a larger part of the Light of Destruction is possessing Sartorius, and using him in its attempt to destroy the world. Aster's resolve returns with this encouragement and "Destiny Hero - Celestial" continues its attack, destroying "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (The D 700 → 0). Trivia * This episode marks one of the rare times where a duelist activates Pot of Greed without explaining its effect. Mistakes in the English dub * When Aster Summons Defense Position monsters, the "ATK" icon is shown instead of "DEF". * Before Aster Summoned "Dogma", he'd said, "I'll sacrifice them both..." when he'd actually had 3 monsters on the field ("Diamond Dude", "Captain Tenacious", and "Malicious"). * When The D attacked "Doom Lord" with "Plasma", he ordered it to attack Aster directly. * When Aster explains what happened when The D played "Dust Tornado" and he played "Eternal Dread" and "Greed Pact", he says that "Dreadmaster" stepped in to protect "Clock Tower Prison" with his "invincible barrier" when it was actually summoned due to the prison's destruction and due to The D playing "D - Force" again afterward, the "invincible barrier" effect never came into play. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.